There is a tendency for the electronics industry to constantly pursue slim electronic products. In addition to demands for heat dissipation in 3C products, the demand for heat dissipation in batteries and other energy-storage devices is also increasing. An artificial graphite film is capable of being adopted in one kind of heat-dissipating part, and being applied to various heating elements due to its relatively high thermal conductivity in a planar direction.
The manufacturing process for artificial graphite film has adopted a specific polymer material, which is treated by a carbonization process of 1,000° C. (under a nitrogen gas environment) and a graphitization process of 2,400° C. (under an argon gas environment), and a subsequent rolling procedure, after which the graphite film is obtained.
With current technology, general polyamide-imide film (PAI film), after a thermal treatment at 2,400° C., is incapable of forming an artificial graphite film due to its low degree of graphitization.